


The 12 Days of Jersey III

by alemara, wanderlustlover



Series: 12 Days of Jersey [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Established Relationship, Multi, New Jersey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting on Christmas morning Laura and Amanda will be bringing you The 12 Days of Jersey III. A 100-word prompt every morning and evening for the 12 Days of Christmas (December 25th, 2014 to January 5th, 2015) detailing Christmas in Jersey, across several years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you need a refresher, you can find Year One   <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/607129">here</a> and Year Two <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090878">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on the first day of Christmas (my true love gave to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  
>  **Song:**   __  
>  **Year:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Heirlooms  
>  **Song:**   _The Twelve Days of Christmas_  
>  **Year:** The First

Grace holds it carefully, as if the delicate paper could break if dropped, watches it twirl in the twinkling lights. “Grandma made this,” she explains, hands it to Steve to hang.

He dutifully sets it spinning by a brilliant green bulb. “It’s pretty.”

“There’s twelve. One for each day of Christmas.” Grace reaches in the box, removes another. “She says I can have them for my own tree one day.”

“Until then, we’ll put ‘em up first, right Monkey?”

She beams up at her father, standing behind her with his hand on her head, and nods. “That’s how Christmas starts.”


	2. Absolutely impossible to resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Gingerbread Men and Sugar Cookies  
>  **Song:** _Christmas Cookies_  
>  **Year:** The Second

“You did good,” Clara said, startling Danny, standing against the kitchen door, watching Steve, sometimes terrifying machine, hard ass boss, stubborn partner, delicately pressing silver ball candy into gingerbread men for his daughter.

Danny laughed and waved his mug of cocoa at them. “That’s not me. I’m not getting involved with that mess.”

“That not what I meant.” His mother stared, meaningfully. “With him. The way he is with her.”

His face warmed, hand floating before wrapping his cup. “That’s always been there. He’s been wrapped around her finger since day one.”

“Like I said,” Clara repeated with a smile.


	3. sure as the stars shine above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Extended Duty over the Holidays  
>  **Song:**   _Please Come Home for Christmas_  
>  **Year:** The Fifth

Danny smacks at the keyboard, stormy. “—can’t get this thing to—“ 

“It’s not that hard, Danno.” Even thousands of miles and an ocean away, voice crackly with too many satellites between here and there, Steve sounds warm and amused. “Stop whacking it, just let Grace do it.”

“Here—“ She fiddles with the laptop, and then Steve’s face is filling the screen.

“Good girl.”

“Look!” She turns the laptop. “The tree lights are on. Come home soon so you can see them right.”

“You know I will.” His smile is the ache in Danny’s chest. “Merry Christmas, guys.”


	4. the lights are turned way down low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Waiting for Snow  
>  **Song:** _Let it Snow_  
>  **Year:** The Second or Third

“It’s coming,” Danny says. Again.

A cold nose pressed his ear, warm breath on his cheek. “Patience.”

“Who are you talking to?” Danny argued, shivering at Steve’s touch even bundled up warm. “You’re the one who can’t wait for anything.”

Steve snorted. Muttering, “Yeah. Totally didn’t spend years having to cultivate that trait at all.”

“You didn’t do anything important. They just let you dress up in pajamas and think you did.”

“Why do I like you, again?” Steve asked. Danny interrupting. Shushing him and pointing.

The snow was falling. Finally. Drifting slowly, magically, across the midnight lawn before them.


	5. have a cup of cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Trading in Traditions  
>  **Song:**   _Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_  
>  **Year:** The First

“So every year, they’d go to this huge party my great-aunt threw,” Danny finishes, drowsy. His head is heavy in the curve of Steve’s shoulder, pajama pants muted in the tree lights, quiet room. 

“After the presents,” Steve prompts.

“Right.”

“And the Midnight Mass.”

“Yep.”

“And the big ham dinner.”

“Pretty much.” Danny shifts down in the couch; Steve instinctively moves with him, until he’s leaning against the arm, Danny leaning on him.

“Sounds nice.” It does. But. He nudges his nose into Danny’s hair, smiles at the sleepy annoyed grunt that comes. “But I’m glad there’s no party tonight.”


	6. no more lives torn apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** The Greatest Childhood Gift  
>  **Song:** _My Grown-Up Christmas List_  
>  **Year:** The Fourth

“There’s still six.”

“There should be more. Don’t you think there should be more?”

“They’ll be what they need to be,” Steve rolled his eyes, tugging Danny back. “They’re more expensive this year.”

“She’ll have more than six later.” From Rachel, was unsaid.

“She won’t care.” Steve trapped Danny under an arm. “She’ll care that you were both here for her more, not what she didn’t get.”

There was a pause.

“You could call Doris,” Danny suggested, effort apparent.

“I’m good.” Steve looked at Danny. The ceiling, up where Grace slept. Then back. “I’ve got what I need right here.”


	7. here we know that Christmas will be green and bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Santa comes but once a year  
>  **Song:** _Mele Kalikimaka_  
>  **Year:** The Third

It’s eight in the morning, and the house is a mess. Danny’s moving around the tree, collecting crumpled wrapping paper in a garbage bag, while Steve piles presents into paper bags to give to each person. “That was…fast.”

“We’re a well-oiled unwrapping machine.” Danny ties off the bag, tosses it in a corner, collapses on the couch. “But Santa’s work is done for a while.”

“Until next year,” Steve reminds him. “Until then, it’s vacation. And you know where vacation is?”

“Do not say it.”

“ _Hawaii_.”

Danny frowns, tosses a wrapping paper ball at Steve’s snickering head. “I hate you.”


	8. snow and ice, everywhere we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Hallmark Movies  
>  **Song:** _What Christmas Means to Me_  
>  **Year:** The Third Year

“Over here,” Danny says to a round of shushing from his sisters and mother, making Steve raised his eyebrows as he shouldered off a snow-blanketed jacket and bags.

He dropped into a seat by Danny, whispering, “What is this?”

“Hallmark movie night,” Danny answered, tossing blanket over Steve, too, before his face screwed up. “Hey! Cold hands!”

More shushing sounded, while Steve smirked. Hands still slipping up more of Danny’s shirt, _his skin_ , before stopping.

“Asshole.” Danny muttered, but not low enough. _Daniel!_ Clara corrected, while Steve snorted, shifting even closer. “Just watch the snowy chic-flick already, you overgrown monster.”


	9. Home then to the laden table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Making Christmas Dinner  
>  **Song:** _Christmas in Carrick_  
>  **Year:** The Second

Cider has been simmering for the last two hours, and Steve is not allowed to touch it.

Or taste it. Or _look_ at it too closely, lest he disturb the delicate chemistry of spices and sugars melding together into perfect harmony.

Not that he could get to the pot if he tried. Every burner is taken; every oven rack is full. Clara bustles around the chaotic kitchen with the controlled energy of a general, ordering Danny out of the way, handing Steve a bag of potatoes and a peeler. It’s madness, should all go up in flames.

Instead, it’s delicious.


	10. do you hear what I hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Family Game Night  
>  **Song:** _Do You Hear What I Hear?_  
>  **Year:** The First Year

Steve never would have expected this to be the way it is. 

It’s loud enough to be heard rooms and floors away. There are raised voices. Insults, booing and applauding aplenty. Jokes from mildly amusing to deeply surprising. There’s chair-shaking, shoulder bumping, backslapping. 

They get down level with the board or push back waiting. They hold their breath so tight and silent suddenly you can hear the crackle of the fire a room away. They burst out loud and laughing, no matter who wins or loses. 

All the Williams as one, groaning and cheering, as they play games all night.


	11. a good loaf and cheese and a toast by the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** The ‘Christmas' Care  & Keeping of a SEAL  
>  **Song:** _Somerset Wassail_  
>  **Year:** The First

It takes Steve another ten seconds longer than usual to make it up the stairs, before he shuffles into the room, collapses on the bed with a groan. Danny’s adding candy to Grace’s stocking; he doesn’t even look up. “Your mother is trying to kill me.”

“She’s feeding you.”

“She’s murdering me, one slab of lasagna at a time.”

Danny prods him experimentally with a socked toe. “That better not be an insult to her cooking.” 

“I’ll swim it off at home.”

“If you don’t sink.”

“SEALs don’t sink, Daniel.” Even eyes closed, his smile is beatifically smug. “We swim.”


	12. now I'm surrounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Santa's present for Steve  
>  **Song:** _It's Christmas Day_  
>  **Year:** The First Year

“I don’t need anything,” Steve said every time Danny asked. 

He’d said it was enough to be invited. To be going. To see Danny’s parents again, meet his sisters, spend the holiday with Danny and Grace without intruding. 

But when he opens the thing gift reading, _To Steve, From Santa_ , he stares at it. Doesn’t even answer when Danny asks. Handing it to him a second later, still half-dazed. There in a frame is a picture of the dinner party where Deb sang – Himself, Mary, Joan, Danny, Grace, Kono, Chin, and Cath all – bearing the words 

_Families come in all sizes_


	13. a symbol of goodwill and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Homemade Holidays Touches  
>  **Song:** _O Christmas Tree_  
>  **Year:** The Second

Danny pricks his finger and swears each time, earning a smack on the ear from Clara as she passes with a tray of steaming mugs. “Language, Daniel.”

He rubs his head and glares, popcorn falling apart in his fingers. “This won’t stay together.”

It’s especially annoying that Steve has a deft hand with a needle; his garland is already long enough to reach twice around the tree. “It just takes a lighter touch.”

“Lighter touch,” Danny grumbles. “You touch like a wrecking ball.”

It’s fortunate Clara misses Steve’s smile, but she sees the kernels Danny throws at his head. _Again_.


	14. shine like the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Watching the ball drop  
>  **Song:** _And a Happy New Year_  
>  **Year:** The Third Year

“Hey, sleepy head.” Steve shook Grace’s shoulder gently.

She had taken up the two feet between him and Danny hours ago, and then, sprawled in her sleep across both of them. Head and shoulders on Steve, feet on Danny. Her hand flopped out, smacking his knee, before rubbing her face, with sleepy questioning sound.

“It’s time,” Danny added, as she looked to the TV everyone in the room was watching, the ball dropping. Counting down. “3…2…1!”

Steve didn’t lean over to kiss Danny, but it didn’t matter. Because it was all there in his face when he looked over.


	15. All the way home I'll be warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Extended Family Events  
>  **Song:**   _Let It Snow_  
>  **Year:** The Third

They flood in after lunch on Christmas Day: loud people with cheeks rosy from the cold, pressing packages into Steve’s hands, pats on the shoulder and back, hugs and shouts of welcome. A confusing press of people that somehow manages to fit into the house, until the whole place rings warm with laughter, and Danny finds Steve with a sun-bright smile, shoulders his way through the press for drinks, and to knock his knuckles against Steve’s chest as he passes. And if a hand gets stolen, or two people disappear for a moment, come back grinning goofily…

Who could tell?


	16. up on the rooftop reindeer pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Conclusive Proof of Santa  
>  **Song:** _Up on the Rooftop_  
>  **Year:** The Third Year

It’s five in the morning when the shriek rings out. Danny should have suspected then.

But he was pushing up. Instincts of a cop. A father. Clara’s voice came next. Doors opening. Asking if _anyone was broken or bleeding_. Why were they downstairs. The suspicious, shifty, silence just had Danny turn and curl back into Steve. 

“Santa came!”

“No one played any music for you yet,” Clara repeated.

“But Santa came!” “You have to see it!” “We need a camera, too!” “There are reindeer tracks!” 

“I hate you,” Danny muttered into Steve’s neck, as Steve’s chest shivered with silent laughter.


	17. here in the white of a warm winter's night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Secret Elf Plans  
>  **Song:**   _The White Snows of Winter_  
>  **Year:** The Fifth

Danny suspects collusion, but can find no proof of it. Steve and Grace break off whispered conversations with innocent eyes, feign deafness when he asks them what they’re up to.

Christmas Eve, he’s barred from his own room, muffled noises floating from within, until Steve wheedles him away under pretense of a final stocking stuffer for Grace.

It’s not until they come downstairs, Danny arguing about Steve’s sneakiness and the questionable morality of implicating his daughter, only to see his old precinct buddies drinks in hand, beaming at him from the kitchen, that he realizes it was all a run-around.


	18. there's one for me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Stocking Stuffers  
>  **Song:** _Christmas on the Station_  
>  **Year:** The Third Year

“Stockings! Stockings! Stockings!” 

The chanting is quietly insistent from the pack waiting on the stairs. With her cousins all going at it, even Grace’s voice and laughter rings out. The adults grinning in the kitchen, handing each other coffee cups, and joking about whether they need two-three more minutes. 

They don’t. Within seconds there’s music, a riot of stomping feet, followed by laughing and shrieking in the living room. Stockings up ended, things rolling every direction. Neon blinking pineapple tie in Danny’s. Fruit jam set for Clara. Steve’s mug with an anchor. Grace’s tiny red and white cheerleading teddy bear.


	19. I would teach my feet to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Hockey Hero, Bitch (III)  
>  **Song:**   _River_  
>  **Year:** The Third

“He’s getting better.”

“He _is_ getting better. He’s starting to hit us instead of the boards.”

“On purpose, though?”

“Hmm.” Pause. “Doubt it.”

“Your family is full of comedians,” Steve grumbles, swats at the ice frosting the backside of his jeans.

Danny grins, eyes crinkling. “You _are_ getting better. Sort of.”

“I could kill all of you with your own skates,” Steve threatens. “Why do you all seem to forget that?”

A puck skids across the ice, bounces off Steve’s blade before Danny guides it away with a stick and a laugh. “Big talk, big guy. Let’s see some action.”


	20. tell them peace will soon be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** traveling to see family  
>  **Song:** _Fill The World_  
>  **Year:** The Fifth Year

_“She’s family, and shouldn’t be alone,” Clara said. “That’s all we need to know.”_

~*~

Steve was smiling before the door is open even.

“How did I let you talk me into snow this high?”

He stole her one of her bags. “This isn’t even a real chill, Mare.”

“Says you,” Mary sasses. “Joan’s nose is almost blue. Isn’t it?”    

“Don’t agree with her, Joanie.” Scooping her, giggling, off her feet with his other free arm. “You’ll love all of it. You’ll see.”

The William’s had planned so much already.

 To make them all smile and forget Debs’ passing a while.


	21. the ones you love are never far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** That's what family is  
>  **Song:**   _Something About December_  
>  **Year:** The Sixth

Steve’s found a place in the kitchen that’s his favorite: it’s a corner of the counter just the right height for him to lean against and sip his coffee while the Williams siblings bicker over breakfast, Clara standing nearby. She’s quieter, this year, a little subdued, watching her children, while Steve watches her.

“It’s nice,” she says, “to have everyone home.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” he says, and she turns to him, eyes a little too bright, slips her arm through his to lean her head on his shoulder.

“Christmas is about family, Steve. And that’s what you are.”


	22. lost inside the night (there on a Christmas tree)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** his favorite ornament  
>  **Song:** _Ornament_  
>  **Year:** The Third Year

“And you say I’m a terrible liar.” 

One hand on Steve’s shoulder, the other at his jaw, tipping his head back to kiss him. The house quiet, everyone sleeping, and Steve still keeps it short. Eyebrows an upside-down question, making Danny grin. 

“ _Enh._ ” Danny mimics Steve, dropping next to him. “ _I like them all of them._ ” He shouldered under Steve’s arm. “Worst liar. Which one is it?” 

_His favorite ornament._ They’d all picked. But him.

A pause. Then, “That one.” 

Steve nodded toward the newest decisively:

A tiny handmade ornament, shiny paper and a picture of the three of them.


	23. I'm not a child (but my heart still can dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Christmas Eve, in the quiet late hours  
>  **Song:** _My Grown-Up Christmas List_  
>  **Year:** The Second Year

“You’re smiling. I can tell. You should be sleeping. _I was sleeping_.”

There’s a faint snort. Nearly a real laugh. Warm breath against his neck, from the furnace curled against his back. He asks once, shifting to claim Steve’s hand, but Steve is only the breath of warm waves on Danny’s skin, fingers warm between his, Danny’s eyes drooping back down.

Eventually. Quietly. “It’s nice to have real Christmases.”

“T’as what you think. This is just the calm before the storm.” 

But Danny’s fingers curled tighter into Steve's, pressing Steve's curled fingertip into Danny’s chest and his steadily beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that my darling, darling, dears I close another chapter of 12 Days of Jersey. This is Amanda signing off, saying this is one of my very favorite parts of the holiday season every year of these last three. I can't wait to see you again for IV next year! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Don't forget to come back for Laura's end to these, too!)


	24. sure as the stars shine above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** In the quiet before Christmas morning  
>  **Song:**   _Please Come Home For Christmas_  
>  **Year:** Every one.

“There’ll be music soon.”

“Hmm.” Steve shifts, heavy weight, island warmth, sheets suffused with it. Danny smells the beach on his skin, feels the curving pull of the tide in the arm that circles him, drags him in.

“The kids’ll be up.”

Steve snuffles into the back of his neck, sparks a smile. Shuffle of sheets, shift of mattress, his weight turning and settling, Danny now facing him. “Think Santa came?”

“Must’ve.” Steve’s voice is sleepy, mumbled. Grip tightening, lips brushing Danny’s shoulder, painting skin into life with each puff of warm breath. “Looks like I got what I wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this prompt, I, Laura, am signing off this, our third and probably nowhere near last _Twelve Days of Jersey_. I have loved walking through these days with all of you once again, and writing them with Amanda, and contemplating prompts. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year, and I hope to see you all again next December.


End file.
